


Bajki na Dobranoc

by Sidomira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Legendy Polskie by Allegro, Mongolian History RPF, Multi-Fandom, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by Phobs, Multi, Pain, Tea, teaissues
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: No jak w tytule - bardzo krótkie rozdzialiki, pisane w ramach czegoś "do zamknięcia oczu"
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë, Eret/Ruffnut Thorston, Igor Karkaroff/Severus Snape, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).



> Mam nadzieję że nie przelukruję. Fandomy i postacie będą dodawane w ramach kolejnych "dobranocek"

\- Przestań! - Curufin warknął, i szarpnął się w górę usiłując uwolnić spod ciężaru brata

\- Ależ dlaczego? - Celegorm był bardzo wyraźnie zadowolony, i do tego natarczywy. Złapał młodszego elfa za biodro i przyciągnął do siebie 

Curufin przypomniał sobie boleśnie, że Tyelkormo ma co najmniej tyle samo o ile nie więcej siły, co on sam. 

\- Nie mam ochoty, dlatego! 

\- To nie prawda. - zamruczał i docisnął swoimi biodrami ciało brata do łóżka. Nos zaraz wtulił w jego miękkie, czarne włosy, a wolną ręka odszukał prawy nadgarstek Curufina. 

Młodszy brat ciągle usiłował się wyrwać, ale im bardziej się szamotał, tym głębiej i głębiej wędrowały ręce Celegorma, nie pozostawiając złudzeń co do intencji ich właściciela. Celegorm ze śmiechem podciągał jego ubranie, podgryzał okolice żeber i sprawnie unikał spotkania z łokciami i kolanami brata. 

\- Tyelko…Tyelko nie chce. Odpuść - powiedział na tyle stanowczo na ile był w stanie. Cialo nie do końca się słuchało, reagowało wręcz niespodziewanie chętnie na znajomy dotyk w ulubionych miejscach. Jednak był w stanie się opanować na tyle by nie poddać się i nie oddać biernie bratu. Złapał go mocno za kark, wbijając palce tak, by utrudnić oddychanie. 

A co jak co, kopia ich ojca miała palce silne jak imadła. 

Celegorm jednak odpuścił. Zwolnił, opierając policzek na piersi brata i kładąc płasko ręce przy jego bokach. Curufin nieczęsto się powtarzał, i tak wyraźny gest w połączeniu z tonem jaki mu towarzyszył, skutecznie przystopował Celegorma. Tyelko zamknął oczy, a Curufin przestał się na chwilę wiercić, wiedząc że musi dać bratu się uspokoić. Bo bardzo, ale to bardzo wyraźnie czuł że Tyelko był gotowy na o wiele więcej niż tylko zapasy dla zabawy. 

\- Wybacz, Curvo - charknął mało elegancko, ale te słowa wystarczyły żeby Curufin go puścił. 

\- Wybaczam. Ale nie waż się więcej mnie naciskać 

\- Kiedy czasem lubisz

\- Czasem lubię i wtedy sam ci się podkładam. Nie udawaj kretyna. 

  
Celegorm nic już nie dodawał tylko westchnął ciężko. Po chwili zamknął oczy, postanawiając że przynajmniej wykorzysta brata jako poduszkę.

Z tytułu późnej godziny, Curufin się temu nie opierał. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirowane twórczością Phobs, konkretnie tematami mongolskimi

Subutai przyglądał się podopiecznemu.

Nastoletni chłopak, przyszły Khan, obecnie młokos z radością bawiący się błyskotkami. Rozplątywał łańcuszki, układał pierścionki i sygnety na podstawie zdobień i kamieni.

\- Przepiękne…śliczne…Widzisz je? Hej, Subutai! – zawołał od niechcenia rzucając w niego złotą, ciężką obrączką. Starszy mężczyzna złapał błyskotkę w locie i obrócił w palcach

\- Słucham cię, Batu. – westchnął ciężko i zwrócił na niego spojrzenie. Zadowolony nastolatek wyprostował się w siadzie

\- No. Zobacz, mamy tu tyle dobra! Jak sądzisz, ile to warte? Dam radę tym doposażyć armię? Kupić dobre ilości bydła? Ludzi by wypadało nakarmić...O nie, dobra, to muszę zatrzymać – powiedział chłopak, podnosząc złotą bransoletę wysadzaną turkusami. Wstał zaraz i podszedł do swojego generała i opiekuna zarazem.

Batu nie krępował się, i usiadł przy boku Subutai’a. Niemalże położył się na jego piersi, machając mu przed oczami bransoletą

\- Zobacz. Zachowasz to, jasne? – powiedział, i zaraz wcisnął bransoletę w fałdy ubrań starszego mężczyzny. Subutai zmarszczył się, i spróbował odepchnąć jego ręce

\- Po co? Czyż nie lepiej spieniężyć i tę rzecz? – spróbował, chcąc zachęcić przyszłego władcę do wejścia głębiej w ten dobry rodzaj myślenia. I tak był pod wrażeniem, że Batu wpadł na to, że przy pomocy skarbów można zaspokoić potrzeby ludu.

\- Nie. To zostaje. Jak znajdziesz kobietę, to jej dasz jako prezent. Ucieszy się i będzie się chciała z tobą spotykać. – powiedział z lisim uśmieszkiem i sięgnął po koce. Opatulił ramiona i głowę jednym, niebieskim, i przytulił się do boku Subutai’a zwijając się w kłębuszek.

\- Batu…wstawaj zaraz. Jesteś już mężczyzną.

\- Przestań wreszcie marudzić! Rozkazuję ci nie marudzić! – zawołał nastolatek grożąc palcem starszemu mężczyźnie, i mocniej przytulił się do jego boku.

Subutai popatrzył na chłopaka. Nieco zmartwiona, zmęczona twarz schowana w miękkich pieleszach, chcąca się ukryć przed trudnym, zimnym światem. Przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu swojej godności.

„Nie chcę widzieć jak płaczesz”

Czasami żałował tych słów, w krótkich przebłyskach, kiedy widział w chłopaku odcień dziecka, tulącego zabawkę-tygrysa. Zaraz jednak potem widział w tym zaletę. Lepiej, żeby Khan umiał chować emocje, choćby i w jego ramieniu.

Na nim się może oprzeć. Może być pewny.

Stary Mongoł westchnął ciężko, i niedbale rzucił ramię na ciało podopiecznego. Batu burknął pod nosem, ale zgodnie dał się zamknąć w żelaznym uścisku.

\- Musisz więcej jeść, bo będziesz marznął – powiedział cicho, zamykając oczy.

\- Dobranoc Panie Marudo…- bąknął Batu gdzieś spod przykrycia materiału, własnych włosów, oraz silnej ręki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proszę nie jeść nic słodkiego przy czytaniu, albo obok sobie sól przygotować, bo stanowczo przegięłam pałę słodyczy

\- Ehhh...nie mam slów. - powiedział nad wyraz wyraźnie Igor Karkarov, lejąc do dużego kubka herbatę ze srebrnego imbryczka. Zaraz potem sięgnął po mały słoiczek, i wrzucił na dno solidną porcję ciemno-fioletowego ulepku, o którym Severus wiedział, że jest powidłem śliwkowym.

\- Nie trz…

\- Nie słucham cię teraz – Igor nie dał nawet mu wejść na zwyczajowe, mrukliwo-grożące tony. Siegnął po kolejny słoiczek i dołożył łyżkę miodu.

Mieszał w kubeczku, obracając w powietrzu palcem. Severus skupił się na chwilę na tej czynności, dopiero po minucie zwracając spojrzenie na twarz swojego rozmówcy.

\- Młokos.

\- Rasputin.

Igor parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową. Wstał żeby przysiąść się do boku Severusa, podając mu kubek ciepłej herbatki z aż dwiema wkładkami.

\- Nie pilnuyesz nawet, co by ci szacunku podle stanowiska okazali. - powiedział dukając sylaby, starając się brzmieć najwyraźniej jak się da.

Severus przyjął herbatę, postawił kubek na udach.

Komnata była lodowata. Z jakiegoś powodu, ogólnozamkowe ogrzewanie nie zawsze dochodziło do jego lochów. Opatulony w płaszcz, kocyk, oraz w cieplejszym ubraniu Severus wciskał się z całej siły w róg kanapy, z zadowoleniem grzejąc dłonie o kubek.

Igor siedział zupełnie rozluźniony. No tak, ktoś kto wychował się na syberyjskich śniegach, temu chłód zamku niestraszny.

Mimo to, stary dyrektor przysunął się bliżej, z rozmachem kładąc rękę na kolanie Severusa, kołysząc nim nieco

\- No popatrz...u nas mialbyś lepij...- westchnął rozmarzony i popatrzył gdzieś w stronę półek z książkami – lepsza komnata. I knig dużo. I meblji. I własnyj samowar. Palenisko. Łóżko...-mówiąc to z chwili na chwilę obniżał głos, a jego ręka niby od niechcenia wędrowała po udach Severusa.

Snape jak gdyby nigdy nic pociągnął łyk z kubka, ciesząc się kwaskowo – słodkim smakiem. Odetchnął głęboko, czując jak płyn ogrzewa jego ciało. Pozwalał Karkarov’owi na tę swobodę, przymykając oczy.

Czuł się prawdę mówiąc osłabiony. Spać mu się chciało, odpocząć. Powoli przestawało do niego docierać to co mówi Igor, zatapiał się tylko w słodko-gorzkim cieple jakie otulało pomału jego umysł, co jakiś czas upijając niewielki łyczek herbaty.

Igor w końcu przestał mówić. Zauważył, że drugi czarodziej ledwo już trzyma przytomność, nie ma nawet ochoty się przekomarzać, nie prycha, nie rzuca uwagami, nie krzywi się nawet.

Chory znaczy się.

\- Za grosz rozumu – burknął i przyłożył wargi do jego czoła, sprawdzając temperaturę. To musiało obudzić Severusa, bo drgnął i położył rękę na jego piersi, lekko odpychając.

\- Już, już. Znajom żeś cały się trzęsiesz na myśli o czuloścji, ale ni teraz. - zaśmiał się i popatrzył na młodszego czarownika.

Severus miał najwyczajniej w świecie gorączkę, do tego przekrwione ze zmęczenia oczy i ewidentny spadek odporności.

\- Jakim cudem przeżyłeś więcej kak dzień, to ja nie wiem. Ale śpij już dzisiaj. - westchnął po raz nie wiadomo który, i podszedł do półki na książki. Odszukał coś, co do czego nie miał wątpliwości czy przeczytał dostateczną ilość razy, i rozsiadł się wygodnie tuż przy Severusie. Ciało młodszego mężczyzny w jednej chwili zaczęło mu przypominać gada – niezdolnego do samodzielnego wytworzenia wystarczającej ilości ciepła, żeby przeżyć.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jest chyba najpóźniej dodana bajka, przepraszam qwq

\- Hej, Synu Ereta – skrzekliwy głos Szpadki. Eret poczuł ciarki przerażenia i mimowolnie napiął wszystkie mięśnie, nie wiedząc co tym razem wariatka wymyśli.

\- Cześć Szpadka. - rzucił przez ramię, nie odrywając się od zajęcia. Potrzebował przeszyć łączenia w popręgu przy siodle, czym do parudziesięciu sekund temu był całkowicie pochłonięty.

Bardziej, jego zdaniem, przerażająca bliźniaczka zbliżyła się.

Szpadka miała na sobie codzienny strój, poza skórzanymi grubymi butami. Luźna tunika, niechlujnie zarzucona i nie zawiązana przy piersi, przez swój mocno workowaty krój podkreślała chudość dziewczyny. Dzień był wyjątkowo gorący, więc nie założyła hełmu ani zwyczajowej, futrzanej kamizelki.

\- Jak tam, znowu bawisz się w krawcową dla smoka? Dobrze że z Wymem nie mam takich problemów hehe – zaśmiała się, opierając przed nim o najbliższy pieniek. Jak zwykle nie kryła się ani odrobinę z bezczelnym wlepianiem oczu w jego ramiona, czy przesuwaniu spojrzeniem po całym ciele.

Eret podniósł niechętnie spojrzenie na jej twarz. Bezczelny, wredny uśmieszek i wzrok jak u jej własnego smoka oglądającego owczą tuszkę, sprawiały że Szpadka z pozycji „niepokojąca” w jego osobistym rankingu wspinała się dzielnie do „upiorna”.

\- Wiesz, ty i Mieczyk zazwyczaj zrzucacie to na Czkawkę, ale ja postanowiłem, że nie będę go dzisiaj męczył. Wódz ma prawo czasem odpocząć, nie sądzisz? - Eret mówiąc to, gestykulował igłą. Szpadka uśmiechnęła się w swój przerażający, głodny sposób i zerknęła na igłę w jego ręce, co sprawiło że odłożył ją na stojącą obok ławę.

\- No słuchaj, twoja hojność w kwestii bycia miłym jest niebywała – zaczęła przymilnie. Eret wprawiony przez Czkawkę w interpretowaniu skomplikowanego języka bliźniaków, poczuł tylko większy niepokój.

Jednak nawet nie drgnął, kiedy dziewczyna podeszła blisko, bliziutko tak że stykali się kolanami, i spojrzała na niego z góry. Warkocze odrzuciła do tyłu, jedną rękę oparła na biodrze a drugą zabrała mu siodło, odkłądając bez trudu na ławę.

„ _Silna. Psia krew, można zapomnieć że to chuchro to tak naprawdę zbita wiązka żył, mięśni i ścięgien_ ” - pomyślał Eret, patrząc na nią z dołu i przełknął ślinę, czując jak wzrasta w nim niepewność.

\- Ta, powiedzmy że jestem. Zmierzasz do czegoś, czy tylko tak sobie gadasz? - zapytał, starając się wymusić neutralność rozmowy.

Jakby zapomniał z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Hehe, na razie gadam, ale mogę wydawać z siebie inne dźwięki, jeśli chceeesz… - zaczęła, i już wiedział że jest zgubiony.

\- Ta…

\- Co „ta”? Ta to se możesz rzucać do Mieczyka, ale z tego co wiem to obecnie nikogo nie szuka hahahahhaahaha! - skrzekliwy, charczący śmiech był w uszach Ereta straszniejszy niż wrzaski Krwawdonia.

\- Szpadka, posłuchaj – zaczął, decydując się podjąć kroki ostateczne. Wstał i ujął jej łokcie – wiem o co ci chodzi, ale z tego nic nie będzie. Okej? Jesteś w porządku, jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, naprawdę...nie mam nic do ciebie ale…

\- Ale że o czym ty gadasz he? - zapytała strącając jego ręce i patrząc mu chyba po raz pierwszy w oczy.

\- No...lecisz na mnie? Wszyscy o tym wiedzą? Nie ważne, tak jak mówiłem…

\- Chędożysz jakby chodziło o ślub, stado jaków i bachora. - powiedziała szczerząc się, i zakładając ręce na piersi

Ereta oblał lodowaty pot, a sam były łowca przysiągłby że na parę sekund stanęło mu serce.

Widząc jego kompletne zdębienie Szpadka zaczęła znowu niekontrolowanie się śmiać i charkać, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i trzymając się w przypływie wesołości za brzuch.

\- Nie no, facet, ty nic nie kumasz! Jesteś ciacho pierwsza klasa, tych mięśni to sam Thor mógłby pozazdrościć, te włosy to czarniejsze niż spalona chata, a siłę i klasę masz chyba wprost od Odyna. Ale.

Przy słowie „ale” Eret zaczął mieć mglistą nadzieję, że Szpadka zaraz oznajmi mu jakąś nieistniejącą wadę, przez którą jednak zdecyduje się nie usiłować go podrywać, i że całe to przedstawienie ma za zadanie jedynie mu zakomunikować, że w jej prywatnym rankingu już nie jest numerem jeden

\- ...ale ja się chcę tylko gzić. - powiedziała jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Eret, syn Ereta nigdy przenigdy nie czuł takiej ulgi. Poczuł jak krew znowu płynie w jego ciele, i nawet nie był jakoś bardzo odrętwiały kiedy dziewczyna złapała go za pas i ostro przyciągnęła do swoich bioder. Ostatecznie nie była bardzo brzydka.

\- To jak będzie, krzaczki i kima u mnie czy u ciebie?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polecam w tle piosenkę Pussy Riot "Organy" oraz Yasmine Hamdan "Nediya". Moim zdaniem pasuje
> 
> Lekko poprawiony stary ficzek, jako bajka bonusowa bo piątek

Skóra była zaskakująco miękka. Powolutku sztywniejąca na ziemi, lecz ciągle przyjemna i dająca się

z łatwością przesuwać lekkim ruchem stopy.

Mairon wpatrywał się w rozciągnięte, spłaszczone kończyny na ziemi. Miejsca niegdyś wybrzuszone i gładkie, teraz pocięte śladami po bacie, pomalowane sińcami bicia i gwałtów zachęcały do dotknięcia.

Sprawdzenia jakie są teraz w dotyku.

Z lubością opuścił się powoli na leżącą pod nim ludzką skórę i przeciągnął się z uśmiechem zadowolonego kota. Jego pan stał tuż obok, ze spojrzeniem ciemnym, i przepełnionym pożądaniem, zarówno przez fakt obecności drugiej osoby jak i całej, rozpalającej go scenerii.

Maiar wiedział że jego władca i kochanek zarówno chętnie zatopiłby sam siebie, jak i swoje zęby w jego ciele. Nie bał się jednak – mogli by wzajemnie rozerwać się na strzępy, a i tak leżeliby potem w swoich objęciach kwiląc z bólu i zachwytu.

Melkor trzymał w ręku puchar, pełen ciemnej, zgęstniałej posoki. Resztki ciała dziecka Eru leżały nieopodal kominka, zwinięte w gustowny supełek. Z odsłoniętymi nerwami i wykrzywionymi kośćmi przywodziły na myśl raczej coś pochodzącego z wachlarza jego inwencji twórczej, niż dzieła Stwórcy. Melkor z głębokim pomrukiem oblizywał wargi z bordowego płynu.

Mairon zerknął w tamtą stronę, czując jak powoli, gdzieś głęboko w ciemnym środku, rozbudza się płomyk pożądania na sam widok możliwości jego pana. Jak bystry umysł zatapia się w miękkości doznań na ciele, których doświadczył na bardzo żywą myśl o sile i sprawności rąk Melkora. Zerknął tam akurat w momencie kiedy na jego mostek zaczął spływać cienki, niemalże czarny strumyk posoki, gdy Valar postanowił uraczyć go zawartością swojego kielicha.

Zwłoki musiały nieco napęcznieć i się poluzować, przez co znalazły się nieco za blisko ognia, bo można było wyczuć słodki, mdląco – popielny zapach palonego mięsa. Syk przypieczonych, pustych naczyń krwionośnych, wywołał na twarzy maiara odsłaniający zęby, głodno – spragniony uśmiech.

Krew lała się po jego mlecznej skórze od centrum, od serca, poprzez krzywizny ciała ku pachwinom. Strużka musnęła jego gładkie gardło, a dwa, wyjątkowo ciepłe strumienie przemknęły się w jego krocze. Mairon czuł na sobie spojrzenie swojego pana, i postanowił sprawić mu jak najprzyjemniejszy widok. Rozsunął uda i wbił swoje spojrzenie w jego własne, pełne głębi oczy.

Jeden z elfów podwieszonych pod ścianą musiał ciągle żyć, bo jęknął cicho. Ewentualnie powietrze z niego uciekło, poruszając zdarte już struny głosowe.

Wszystko jedno, Mairon zerwał się, nagle radosny, i kołysząc delikatnie biodrami, podszedł do czarnowłosych zwłok, cichym zaklęciem otwierając je i wyginając się w pół-mostek, odsłaniając możliwie najmocniej na falą czerwieni.

Gdy ogrom gorąca zalał jego ciało, obrócił się i zaczął tańczyć. Powoli i spokojnie, bez zbędnych napięć, w subtelny sposób eksponując najbardziej interesujące fragmenty ciała, do muzyki którą tworzyły wilcze wycia, ludzkie i elfie krzyki, szczęk metalu i pomruki smoka. Dopuścił te dźwięki do komnaty, wiedząc że dodatkowo rozgrzeje tym ego kochanka.

W pewnej jednak chwili, odwrócił się tyłem do Melkora wsuwając dłonie w ciało wiszące przed nim, tuląc je niemalże czule.

Maiarowi zajęło parę sekund odnalezienie serca elfa i rozplątanie jego żył z zawiłości szkieletu i resztek mięśni.

Czerwone, martwe układało się w dłoni jakby dopraszając się o dotyk. Wodą Angbandu była krew jego ofiar. Dlatego Mairon wgryzł się łapczywie w mięsień, ssąc posokę jak pustynny wędrowiec, który wreszcie odnalazł oazę.

Doskonale wiedział jakiej reakcji Melkora oczekiwać. Już w moment po zatopieniu zębów i wciągnięciu pierwszego zapachu wnętrza cudzego serca ją na sobie odczuł. Nie opanował drżenia gdy duża, silna dłoń przesunęła się niedbale wierzchem wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, ujmując zaraz jeden jego pośladek. Valar przylgnął do niego od tyłu, przez chwilę łagodnie ocierając się o jego ciało.

Maiar z łatwością wyczuł, że jego pan bardzo silnie reaguje na tę bliskość.

Mairon miał idealnie głowę elfa przy swoich biodrach. Co by nie powiedzieć, były to dość urodziwe istoty, przyjemne dla oka i potencjalnie ciała. Dlatego gdy w kości jego bioder wbiły się czarne palce i powoli zaczęły nim kołysać, nie opierał się. Nie opierał się też gdy jego pan docisnął go do ciała Eldara, i nakłonił do ocierania się o jego siny - od uprzedniego duszenia - kark.

Ciało ciągle było przyjemne, miękkie, ciągliwe i ciepłe. Przez chwilę używali go obaj jako środek pomocniczy w pobudzeniu się.

Odetchnął głębiej opierając czoło o wystające żebra elfa. W jednej ręce ciągle ściskał jego serce, a drugą sięgnął do biodra kochanka, głaszcząc je przymilnie, i dalej, do jego kroku. Melkor z zadowoleniem przyjął chętnego maiara w swoje ramiona.

Valar machnięciem ręki otworzył pozostałe ciała w sali, i cichym pomrukiem przywołał krew ofiar. Zaciągnięcie Mairona z powrotem na ludzką, oprawioną skórę na ziemi nie było trudne. Wkrótce przytłoczył go ciężarem ciemnej, duszącej czerwieni. Ognisty ainur jęknął prosto w ten cały potok, jaki na niego spadł. Wił się z przyjemności, płynącej z otaczających go zapachów, z nacisku na jego ciało, z lepkości krwi, jej metalicznego posmaku, bliskiego wspomnieniu domu. Jakby te wszystkie stworzenia ukradły mu kawałki metalu z pracowni i nosiły w sobie.

Krew znajdowała drogę do każdej zmarszczki na jego ciele. Do każdej szczeliny i do każdego wejścia. Jego pan nie szczędził fantazji w powolnym rozpieszczaniu kochanka. W ugniataniu i płynne mu masowaniu najwrażliwszych okolic, bezbłędnie odnajdując miejsca, gdzie maiar najmocniej reagował na dotyk. Pozwalał mu na zaczerpnięcie oddechu prosto z jego własnych ust z - stał nad nim tak nisko że wystarczyło by Mairon mocniej ruszył głową, a zetknęliby się czołami. Maiar wychylił się na dłuższy moment, i z drżeniem czystej żądzy odnotował poskręcane, powywijane na różne strony ciała dookoła. Melkor wszedł tuż naprzeciw do płynącej w koło w powietrzu posoki i bez słowa wpił się w jego wargi.

Mairon czuł na sobie zęby kochanka, i długi, gorący język bezwstydnie pieszczący jego usta w najwulgarniejszy sposób jaki był w stanie wymyśleć. Nieco szorstkie ręce złożyły go do odpowiedniej, uleglejszej pozycji. A maiar chętnie pozwalał się układać i uwodzić. Mocne nakłucia zębów w jego obojczykach, czy język w jego uchu były idealnie dopasowane w czasie do palców głaszczących jego wrażliwe boki i genitalia.

Wdzierający się w niego, równo z nimi, członek valara wydobył z rozpalonego ainura głośny jęk. Miarowe, choć stanowcze ruchy nie pozwoliły mu na żadną samowolkę, ale wytrwałość była nagradzana ilością przyjemności jaka odbierała rozum najprzebieglejszemu z maiarów. Kołysali się nadzwyczaj spokojnie ciesząc własnymi ciałami bez cienia pośpiechu. Melkor z zachwytem przyglądał się kochankowi kiedy tylko ten wynurzał się ponad taflę gęstego płynu. Jak urzeczony lizał jego szyję, uszy i zęby zdejmując z niego krew za każdym jednym razem. Ślizgające się po jego ramionach palce przypominały o tym, że obaj są całkowicie brudni. Że mają pełno lepkiej, gęstniejącej mazi we włosach, pod paznokciami i w zakamarkach skóry.

W pełni świadomi ściskali się tym mocniej, chłonąc własne zapachy, i brudy z tym większą radością. Gdy zbliżało się spełnienie, wzajemne pieszczoty przeszły w nerwowe serie ugryzień i szarpnięć.

Napięcie w ciałach dwóch ainurów zwyczajnie domagało się ujścia, a to był jeden ze sposobów. Szczytowanie nadeszło jak zawsze - nagle, niespodziewanie. Niosąc najgorszy dla mięśni moment, gdzie ciało napinało się w najmocniejszy i najgwałtowniejszy sposób, tylko dlatego że perspektywa ulgi już ogarniała ich nerwy, a ciała trawił od środka uwalniający się morderczy żar.

Koniec przyniósł ze sobą fale wszechogarniającego spokoju.

I ciemnej, pełnej wzajemnego smakowania swoich ciał, czułości.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę to zaniedbałam, co nie?

Miękki mech. Ciepłe zapachy, unoszące się w powietrzu - krew drzewa, bijąca wilgocią i późnym chłodem ziemia. 

Ozon. Słoneczny poranek po deszczu. 

Boruta wziął głęboki oddech, zamykając oczy i opierając plecy o stary dąb. W luźnej koszuli, odpowiednio kretyńskich lakierkach i spodniach od garnituru, czuł się nieco jak intruz. 

Bo i był intruzem. Szept drzew był dla niego ledwo słyszalny, język ptaków powoli tracił znaczenie. Malutki jeżyk tylko fuknął widząc go z daleka, zamiast jak dawniej podejść z niemym zapytaniem o drobną przekąskę. 

Stary diabeł zmarszczył czoło, i powoli osunął się na ziemię, nie dbając o stan pseudo-urzędowego stroju. 

Promienie porannego słońca oświetlały lasek, przebijając się delikatnym, złotym blaskiem między gałązkami i młodymi liśćmi. Boruta poczuł jak coś ściska go w środku, gdy patrzył na te młodziutkie drzewka, na delikatną i kruchą jeszcze siłę w nich zawartą. 

Podniósł z ziemi małego żuczka. Pancerzyk odbijał się najpiękniejszym granatem w świetle dnia. 

Zwierzątko, zamiast spokojnie spacerować po jego dłoni, skuliło się z przestrachem. 

\- No i czego się boisz. - zapytał, a głos mu się lekko złamał w połowie. Ciężko było stwierdzić jednoznacznie, czy ze smutku czy złości. 

\- Przecież wiesz, że ci nic nie zrobię. Wiesz to tak samo jak reszta - powiedział tym razem używając tonu, jakim mówił niegdyś do Twardowskiego. 

Żuczek rozwinął nóżki, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, poruszając czułkami i badając sytuację w jakiej się znalazł. 

\- To wszystko przecież i dla was. Tak, wiem. Wiem, przecież czuję, czuję jak to boli do jasnej cholery, ale jak inaczej można? Jak inaczej można zlepić te obydwa światy, no powiedz mi hm? - zapytał owada, jednak ten, swoim zwyczajem, po prostu zaczął maszerować w losowo wybranym kierunku. 

\- Nic nie powiesz. Nikt z was nic nie powie. - westchnął ciężko i spojrzał w dal, w głąb lasu. 

Coś w środku znowu się ścisnęło boleśnie, a Boruta z trudem odegnał to precz, by czasem nie miało okazji dotrzeć do jego oczu. 

\- Przecież wszyscy możemy dzięki temu przetrwać. Oni utoczą krwi, ale ta kraina pozostanie nasza. Wy nie będziecie ich ściskać, więc i oni nie będą podskakiwać. Wszyscy mogą być cali i zdrowi…

Mamrotał, patrząc po drzewach, jak skazany po widowni, oczekując że choć jedna z osób go wesprze i skinie w potakiwaniu głową. 

Nikt nie skinął. Nikt nie westchnął. 

W oddali ktoś podjechał samochodem. Ludzkie śmiechy, rozmowy i smród przetrawionej wódki, docierający do wrażliwego nosa borowego. 

Trzask, potem kolejny, a zaraz za nimi - metaliczny warkot. Wściekły odór spalin, a następnie przeszywający, szarpany szum ostrzy piłujących drewno. 

Las zaszumiał z rozpaczy. Połączone od wieków drzewa przeszył wściekły ból. 

Żuczek odleciał z ręki Boruty akurat na czas, gdy i w jego żyły, w jego małe teraz i słabe ciało dostał się przekaz. Przekaz niszczący nerwy, targający za duszę. 

Nie miał nawet siły wrzasnąć. Dzielił więc ból umierającego drzewa, razem z resztą lasu. Jak las, niezdolny w tej chwili do obrony, położył się na mchu. 


End file.
